Conventionally, in a hybrid vehicle provided with the engine and the generator motor coupled to each other as the drive sources, various approaches are made regarding power generation control of the generator motor at the time of operation.
For example, as a technique in the hybrid construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel provided with the swing motor for swinging a part of the vehicle relative to other parts, it is disclosed the technique to change a target power storage amount of a capacitor based on various energies of an operation machine to perform power generation control in order to obtain a small capacitor, which is a power storage device, and a longer operating life thereof (refer to patent document 1, for example).
It is difficult to estimate electric power consumed by the swing motor in the hybrid construction machine provided with the swing motor. This is because there are a variety of works and there is variation in lever operation by the operator. In the above-described conventional technique, the power generation control is performed substantially independently of the electric power consumed by the swing motor based on characteristics of such hybrid construction machine.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359935